


Watch His Six

by dragonflybeach



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: Bucky meets Clint.





	Watch His Six

“They’re evacuating the airport.” Bucky translated the German announcement.

“Stark.” Sam supplied unnecessarily.

“Stark?” Lang repeated.

Apparently he hadn’t been filled in that well after all.

“Suit up.” Steve instructed.

The back of the van was only big enough for two people to change at a time. Bucky had hoped to put Steve in with the fanboy, which should have been hilarious, but Steve volunteered to take his turn with the girl instead, and she didn’t protest.

Of course not, because if he was a young woman, Captain America would be the one man of the bunch Bucky would expect to be a gentleman and turn his back while a lady was changing.

Sam and Fanboy went next, which put Bucky in with the sniper on the last round.

Bucky grabbed his backpack with his tac gear and closed the door behind him.

“Clint.” The sniper paused in pulling his own gear out of a case and offered his hand.

“Bucky.”  

They shook hands, and then quickly started changing out of their street clothes.

“You know, when S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited me, they told me I was the best sniper since Bucky Barnes.” Clint shrugged. “It’s honor to meet the original.”

Bucky couldn’t quite get his head around the idea that someone was honored to meet the same guy who was the Winter Soldier, but he couldn’t afford to alienate whatever help they could get at this point, so he let the statement slide.

“Thank you for watching Steve’s six, while I wasn’t there.” Bucky said sincerely.

Clint snorted. “Yeah, someone has to. Guy never guards his left flank.”

It was Bucky’s turn to snort. “He never has. Not even in Nazi Germany.”

“He said one time that he never had to. That was your spot.” Clint nodded admiringly at Bucky’s Gerber Mark II. “I’m sure he’s glad to have you watching his back again.”

“Well hopefully this fight is quick and we can get to the real one in time to not have to fight.” Bucky said, slipping a knife into each boot.

“I hope so too, but I’m not holding my breath.” Clint agreed, his hand on the door handle. “Ready?”

“Let’s do this.” Bucky nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Clint is the underappreciated backbone of the team, even when the team is at odds with one another.


End file.
